Contrast
by Mori art ti
Summary: She was everything light, and he was everything dark. He wanted to be a king, and that is exactly what she offered him. But just as everything else in his life, he was cheated of her.


**Preface**

"All-father, from the beginning of our stay here my brother and I felt it wise to not ask much of the most kind-hearted Aesir...but after much deliberation I have decided to ask you for your wisdom and guidance in a matter regarding Vanaheim, my home..."

Odin All-father cast his single eye onto the Vanir before him. Freya, though engulfed in love and beauty had always proved loyal to Odin. In passing even in the halls, Freya had always taken a knee for Odin, crossing her arm over her chest in respect and as such...Odin had grown to respect Freya although much of her and her brother's lives before Asgard were mystery. And though the two that now inhabited the throne room alone had not spoken for nearly decades, Odin had already been informed on the nature of her visit.

"Your queen on Vanaheim has passed just hours before now and her heir requests council with me, Heimdall has seen the death and heard the request for council. But tell me, beautiful Freya...why can Heimdall not see the face which asks to see me?"

Silence entered the hall as Freya pondered her answer. In truth, none of the Vanir had known the late queen to have an heir until after their journey to Asgard. And even when they returned to Vanaheim to walk the grounds they hailed from, none saw the princess. But the Vanir that lived in the realm had many stories of the princess.

"It is said, All-father...that her beauty surpasses even mine. Her name is Niamh, which translates to bright in the Midgardian language of Irish. Bright and beautiful and intoxicating and entrancing are the only words people would use to describe her. It is said a light surrounds her at all times, protecting her from all that would wish to harm her delicate pale skin. Her eyes are the color of the full moon, and her hair the shade of a phoenix's feathers. Her mother, our queen, courted the offspring of a Jotun and a Light Elf...and as such, she has the markings of a Jotun but in a silver only the Light Elves could be. The Vanir say she cannot be Seen by those who see all because of the light around her...she is beloved by all…"

Odin considered for a moment the possibilities of this creature in Asgard, in the realm he had an oath to protect. On one hand, this could be treachery and the heir to Vanaheim could be plotting the deaths of every last Asgardian. But on the other hand, the new Queen could bring a treaty between the Aesir and Vanir and perhaps be even worthy a wife to Balder or Fandral...and this was the hand Odin settled upon.

"Go now to Heimdall and order him to allow Niamh into Asgard. I wish to have counsel with her."

 **Chapter One**

"Welcome to Asgard, Queen Niamh."

I turned my eyes to the source of the deep voice that was my welcome into Asgard, hardly having to look down from my horse because, indeed, the dark skinned and gold-eyed god before me was tall enough to gaze upon. His eyes at first were narrowed, but when he met my eyes he could not help but allow his lips to curve into a hint of a smile. No one could resist but smile at me, it was what my mother had loved about me.

"Heimdall, you grow tired during your duties as gatekeeper. Please take my hand and allow me to relieve some of your weariness."

What was he to do but accept? Because of his position, Heimdall was not permitted to sleep...and although the All-father had allowed a spell to be put over his son so he did not have to sleep, it did not mean Heimdall did not feel the results of such. Heimdall was constantly tired, though he would never admit such to his father and king as he did not wish to seem ungrateful. And the Vanir were known to have conquered magic; they were masters of it, nearly all of them. Surely their Queen would be knowledgeable. So without conviction, Heimdall reached up to take her hand. All at once, he felt as though he had never missed a night's sleep in his life, and felt a new energy enter him as though he would truly never need to sleep again.

"You will never again grow tired, watchman of the gods. Thank you for the welcoming. Shall I be escorted?"

"I...am forever grateful, Queen Niamh for what you have done for me...I will always remember what you have done today. You are to have no escort, but rather you shall follow the way down this bridge until you have reached a welcome-"

"-fit for a queen and no less. Then we will have introductions and from there...we feast and drink! Your counsel with my father will wait for tomorrow, for tonight we welcome you to Asgard!"

I allowed my light to shine brighter as I turned my eyes to the sound of a confident, warrior's voice. After I saw the ceremonial garb and Mjollnir, the light faded and Prince Thor's eyes were allowed to view the black silk that wrapped itself around my body and the silver markings decorating my body. He smiled as he dropped to both knees, placing his hand above his heart, bowing his head and closing his eyes. At the very least, he knew how to greet the Queen of Vanaheim properly, and thus far I was truly enjoying Asgard.

"Prince Thor. I would request as Queen and visitor to Asgard that you trust my goodwill enough to put away Mjollnir...you will not need weaponry as I will not need my protective light. And, forgive me if I ask too much, but I would also request you escort me into the walls of Asgard. With the beloved prince at my side, perhaps your people will not be so quick to disregard me."

Thor stood slowly and walked to the Queen, taking her hand and slowly raising it to his lips before adding, "'t would be a pleasure to escort the beautiful Queen into Asgard."

I nodded slowly in my agreement, tightening my hold on the reigns of my horse who puffed his breath at the Prince before me. My steed seemed to dance on its hooves before it took a few steps forward, signaling to myself and Thor that is was time to enter. Thor followed close to me, setting a slow pace, his hand resting up on my horse's neck. The horse's black coat softened beneath the touch, and the both of us relaxed, before Thor continued.

"What is this glorious steed's name?"

"Sila. It means strength in an old midgardian language. He is my oldest friend and lifelong companion. I do not leave home without him."

My hands reached forward to stroke the animal's fur, his muscles tensing and relaxing under my fingers. I breathed softly as I allowed my posture to relax, which did not go unnoticed by Thor. He smiled gently and his body language too relaxed as he glanced up at me again.

"Is this counsel to be set because you wish for peace with our people? True peace, finally? Not the false peace we have hid behind for centuries."

I smiled down at Thor…while he still had much to learn and a ton of growing to do, he would one day make a rightful king. He would one day ascend the throne to Asgard and bring peace to _all_ nine realms. And the peace between our houses would start here.

"Peace is necessary for growth, my Prince. As Queen of my people now I hope to bring peace between Vanaheim and as many other realms as possible-starting here, with Asgard. But my only wish is not for peace. I wish for good relations between our people…I wish us to learn from one another and to prosper. We are not so different, you and I. I seek friendship with your people. I believe that unless we truly try to understand one another, there will always be qualms. Although I think, for what it's worth, I get along relatively well with the future King already."

There was a pause following my words, as I assumed Thor was taking in what I had said to him. His face slowly broke out in a smile and he nodded, gazing up at me. "You are corrected, Queen Niamh. This is a blossoming friendship indeed. And over your stay the friendship will grow, and thus our alliance!"

I began to reply, only to be halted to a stop as Sila approached Asgard. People lined the streets, cheering and trying to get a good look at the mysterious Queen who was entering their land. I breathed deep and straightened myself back up allowing some of my light to shine in order to at least protect myself from any dangers that could happen. But as I walked with Thor, people bowed to us. They dropped to their knee and paid their respects to the young beauty who had become a Queen today. Slowly, the trio made their way to the palace.

I dropped from Sila swiftly, patting his neck and passing him off to a servant of the palace who would care for my friend as I was escorted inside. Thor offered his arm to me, and together we walked into the throne room of the palace. Upon reaching Odin, I bowed my head respectfully and took a deep breath. Bowing before him was not expected of a queen.

"All-father. I extend a warm thank you for allowing me entrance into Asgard and for your whole-hearted agreement in joining together in counsel with me tomorrow. I hope that this counsel sparks beautiful relations between our people and that we may speak in kind of each other for centuries to come."

My voice did not shake, my breath did not hitch, and I slowly cast my eyes up toward Odin and his wife allowing my light to dim significantly. A small smile graced Frigga's lips, though there was quite an uncomfortable pause as Odin did not answer my greeting right away. However, he soon stood and smiled, letting out a hearty laugh that reminded me immensely of his son, my companion.

"Queen Niamh! I welcome you into the Hall of Asgard and ask that tonight you join us in celebration of your arrival! Tomorrow we have much to discuss, but tonight will be a merry time." He descended the stairs grasping me in his arms in a brief embrace before he turned to two very massive guards. "Please show the beautiful Queen to her visitor's chambers in the spare room we have prepared in the hall of my son's. I am sure she will enjoy what we have prepared for you. Meet us in two hours time in the ballroom."

I nodded my thank you and was whisked away by three guards. My stay would be glorious indeed.


End file.
